


That's a Cat For You

by DWEmma



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/pseuds/DWEmma
Summary: After Maya's second death. Ella and Thelma have to find some way to forgive each other for all that they've done.
Relationships: Thelma Bates/Ella Dee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	That's a Cat For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



“It’s out of my control,” Ella remembered whinging. Whinging. Her, one of the anointed ones, whinging like a schoolgirl. It doesn’t matter how helpless she felt in the moment, or how much she hated confronting that she just beheaded the corpse (and therefore killed the ghost) of Thelma’s first actual girlfriend after (accidentally) ending the life of her unrequited true love the year before. 

“You make your own choices. I’ve learned to live with mine. Can you say the same?” Thelma had said. Fitting that she was behind a cage wall in that dingy, dirty basement. Almost looks like a crypt down there. Her own choices, indeed. She deserved to be down there after she saved Malachi from Tom’s whiskey, after she ruined their last desperate plan to kill him, to set things straight, to save the damn world. Who did Thelma think she was anyhow? Was she just trying to save her own hide? Who falls in love with someone that quickly anyhow. Lust was more like it. Only two lesbian ghosts around. Convenient that they'd fall in love just like that. So it couldn’t have been love. Just something going on inside their ghost pants. And Thelma wasn’t usually like that, mistaking lust for love. Thelma wasn’t like...well like Ella. 

Ella looked at herself in her bedroom mirror, in what she was aware had been Cassie’s bedroom mirror what felt like centuries ago, which was ironic, considering that Ella actually knew what centuries felt like. But so much more had happened in her life since she showed up too late to stop the child from being born that it felt like time had slowed to a crawl compared to all the years she spent waiting. 

Lust was humiliating, wasn’t it? Love was even worse. Anything that made a person feel out of control was just so human. Something she should be above. And who needed it anyhow, for the blood pressure to be raised like that. She could go for a run, she could sword fight, she could...she could sound like Roxanne preaching her born again anti-lust bullshit, didn’t she? But like Roxanne, wasn’t sex what got her into trouble in the first place? Set her on the path to all the horrible things that she’d had to do to make up for all the things she didn’t do when distracted by sex? 

“Ella.” She heard Thelma behind her, even though she couldn’t see her in the mirror. She pulled a tissue from the box on her vanity, and wiped away her tears before turning around, as if Thelma couldn’t see them reflected back in the glass to her, as if anything from Thelma could be a secret. 

“Out of your dingy basement cavern?” Ella spat at her, hoping it would come out as a joke. 

“Well, I realized that if I was going to hole up somewhere, it ought to be here. My parents did pay a whole year’s board on this room before I got sacrificed, so it’s probably still as much my room as yours.” 

“I hope they reimbursed your parents.” 

Thelma shrugged. “That sum wouldn’t make a difference to them. And what, sorry your daughter was dredged from the pond under mysterious circumstances wearing that tarty outfit. Here’s back your investment in her future, now that she’s got none?” 

“Still.”

“Still my room. You go sulk down in the basement if you’d like.” 

“I really wouldn’t. It smells down there.” Ella smiled. 

“Now who’s showing off about having all her five senses,” smirked Thelma. “Well, six, really if seeing ghosts can be counted as a sixth sense.” 

“Can I lose that sense again? It would be very convenient.” 

“Don’t know. Shall we go rescue those pink clothes from the bins? You really did look lovely in them. Like a delicate flower.”

As Thelma teased her, her hand flitted over Ella’s cheek, and Ella swatted it away, forgetting that that disconcerting thing would happen where her hand would go right through Thelma’s. She blinked, to make the strangeness of it go away. 

“Strange, the rules of ghostiness,” Thelma laughed. “I can touch things but people can’t touch me. I mean, other than when I’m in their dreams. I used to mess with Cassie so badly…” 

“I don’t want to hear about Cassie,” spat Ella. 

“Sorry,” Thelma spat back, while rolling her eyes. “I was just making conversation.”

And then she shook her head. “Sorry. I didn’t mean...I don’t know why I always assume people are attacking me when they bring people up that I, you know…”

“Yeah, it’s not my fault that you’ve murdered everyone I care about, is it,” Thelma said, but still in a teasing way. “I suppose that’s been a constant problem for you, due to your line of work. Always dealing with the sad exes.” 

“I don’t...I don’t usually have to kill this many people to set things straight.” 

“Well, as long as it’s your fault, not mine…” Thelma laughed. Ella started to cry. “No,” Thelma cried out. “That was meant to be, well I mean, it’s a dark joke, I’m dead from your bloody war and you have killed the only two women I’ve ever loved, but that was meant to be a joke. Of for fuck’s sake, Ella, stop crying. You’re a goddamn warrior. There’s no crying in devil avenging. Or whatever.” 

“I’m sorry,” moaned Ella. 

“It’s alright. It’s not...I mean, it is, but I don’t want to, I mean, there’s no point in...urgh, stupid ghost self, I feel like if I just hugged you, I mean, not that you’re the hugging type…”

“I’m not, but I wouldn’t turn down a hug, if you were corporeal enough to do it.” Ella blinked at Thelma. 

“Oh I can be! That is, if you weren’t just being sarcastic or your version of letting me down easy. Which you, you know, don’t have to do because it’s not like I have some huge desire to hug you, I just thought that you…”

“Oh stop babbling and tell me how you can hug me.” 

“Right, well, you’d have to go to sleep, and I could enter your dream…”

“The last time you did that, you waved fire at me.” 

“The last time I did that your true self was asleep and I had to motivate a mortal terror inside you so you’d stop wearing all that pink.” 

“Right.”

“You can trust me.”

“After all I’ve done to you.” 

“I’ve done a lot to you, too. Listen, do you want a hug, or not?” Thelma stared her down for a second, and then looked like she was going to leave. 

“Fine. Fine. I’ll go to sleep.” Ella kicked off her shoes and lay down on her bed, and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she opened one eye and peered out at Thelma. “It would be easier to fall asleep if you weren’t staring at me.” 

“Right. I’ll just be over, uh, here…” Thelma went back toward the couch, and stared pointedly at the other side of the room. 

_____________

Ella woke in their room, but she knew she was in a dream. Everything somehow felt more vibrant and brighter. 

“You want that hug now?” asked Thelma, appearing on the bed next to her, and promptly was smacked in the face by Ella’s honed reflexes. 

“Oh God, sorry,” she said, poking Thelma where she smacked her. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.” 

“You’re lucky I’ve got no blood and can’t bruise.” 

“Can’t you bruise? What if another ghost hits you?” 

“No blood, can’t bruise. Don’t get my period anymore, either, in case you were curious.” 

“I wasn’t.” 

“Well, it’s one of the perks. I used to get the worst cramps…” 

“Are we in here so you can prattle on about your lack of a menstrual cycle?”

“No, we’re here so you can have some hardcore human on ghost physical contact,” Thelma says, waggling her tongue suggestively at Ella. 

“Oh stop it,” Ella complained, then nestled herself into Thelma’s body. It was strange, since she’s never been much of a hugger, certainly not with anyone she’s not sleeping with, and other than when she wasn’t quite herself, she’s never even been one for cuddles with her lovers, but being held by someone who didn’t want something from her was at once one of the easiest and most natural things she’d ever done. Thelma had no reason to be there for her, other than perhaps loneliness, since most people can’t see her, and Ella can, but after all Ella had taken from her, well Ella would rather be lonely than give cuddles to herself, were she Thelma. But that’s not how Thelma is. Ella relaxed further into her arms, and they just sat for an amount of time neither could guess at. 

“You’re rather like a cat, aren’t you?” Thelma finally broke the silence. 

“”I was hoping you’d just stay quiet.” 

“Yes, thank you for proving my point. I shall try not to startle you so that you bite me or take your claws out. I had a cat when I was a very little girl. She was old by the time I was born. Her name was Louise, which i think is a funny name for a cat, but that was her name. She used to sleep next to my cradle to watch me, I was told, but once I started crawling around we became mortal enemies in my waking hours. She was terrified of my tiny little grasping fingers. Little kids don’t know when to stop.”

“Did you ever learn?” Ella scoffed. 

“There there, little kitty cat. Little pussy, I could call you. But then…”

“Oh for fucks’ sake, Thelma, why are you telling me about your childhood cat?”

“I got a hamster. A little cute blond one. Mr. Whiskers. I used to love to pick him up and pet his soft fur. The cat never let me do that. I left the top off the cage when I went for a pee, and came back to find Mr. Whiskers halfway inside Louise's mouth. I got her out. Had five stitches on my hand at A&E that night. Mr. Whiskers didn’t make it. Should have just let Louise finish her snack.”

“Are you trying to tell me that I’m Louise? Is Mr. Whiskers…”

“No,” Thelma stopped her before she could say Maya’s name. “No, it’s not a direct metaphor. I’m more trying to tell you...well Louise and I came to a sort of peace after that. I had stolen her easy life, she had eaten my hamster, but I was a kid and she was a cat, and we had to learn how to live together. To forgive each other.”

Ella looked up at Thelma. Thelma was looking away, but when she felt Ella’s eyes on her, she looked at her. 

“Goddammit, are you about to try to kiss me?” Thelma wailed. 

“Well not if you’re going to be a bitch about it,” said Ella, not moving away. 

Thelma stared down at her for a moment, and then yelled in annoyance. “Well, get on with it, then.”

The kisses weren’t soft or loving or gentle. There was anger in them, and there was regret, and there was solace. Ella was surprised by how warm Thema’s lips were in this dream place, and how real the kisses felt. How they felt like comfort, and forgiveness, but also a little hot. There was always the chance she was a sex addict....but Ella stopped thinking useless thoughts like that when she felt Thelma’s fingers pinch her nipples above her corset. She was really doing tihs. Or she wasn’t really doing this, she was dream doing this? 

“Thelma!” Ella gasped.

“I generally like to hear my name gasped in situations like this,” she said nervously.

“This isn’t real, right? I mean, i know it’s real, but since it’s in dream space, when I wake up…”

“Nothing has to change, Ella. You’re a pain in my arse, and I have no desire to be your girlfriend. Also, i”m not meant to be long for this reality. I do, however, have a strong desire to make you scream my name with my entire fish inside your tight little cunt, and I think my belief that you would enjoy that is based in reality.” 

“I..um…” Ella felt herself giving up all resistance as Thelma released the stays to her corset and began to unbutton her trousers. 

“I’ve got a right filthy mind, Ella, and I don’t love you. That means I have no desire to be gentle, and every desire to make you scream. Tell me you want me, and I’ll make all your troubles go away for the time it takes for you to cum eight to ten times.”

“Yes. I do. I do want…” and Ella stopped speaking when she felt Thelma’s tongue delve inside of her. She lost all sense of thoughts when Thelma slid one finger up her arse and her thumb inside her cunt, and began to stroke as she licked away at her clit. 

It wasn’t long until she felt the rise and fall of that first of twelve orgasms.

Of course, it would have been more satisfying for Thelma if Ella had reciprocated, but that's a cat for you.


End file.
